Sulfur
Sulfur is one of Rainy's OCs. Do not use without Rainy's permission. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. ---- Appearance Others call Sulfur beautiful, and she accepts it. She is glad that others call her that, as she loves to be herself. Sulfur is a pale black NightWing. Her horns and talons are white. Her wing membranes and underbelly are pitch black. The stars under her wings form in jumbled patterns. The spines running down her back are a black lighter than her scales. Sulfur's body is slightly skinner and longer than the average NightWing. But, they are all skinnier and longer at the same rate, so it appears normal when put altogether. Sulfur can often be seen with equipment such as a Spiritbox, EMF detector, etc. She'll wear dark aviators during the day, no matter what the weather. When not involved in her paranormal investigations, she'll wear a black leather jacket. Personality Sulfur may seem stiff and asocial, but she's actually very much of an extrovert. She can talk to almost anyone, including small dragonets, although she finds talking to them a little tedious. She doesn't kick off well with other dragons who don't believe in the paranormal, though, finding them hard to talk to. She has been obsessed with the paranormal since she was small. Sulfur lived in an old house where a few dragons had passed, and she learned to co-exist with them. This is also when she discovered she had a unique talent. She was a psychic, she could speak with the dead. Sulfur didn't like to do this, though, unless she was comforting a person who was having a hard time in their life. She found this ability a little freaky, and so did others. But, Sulfur accepted this faster than the dragonets at her schools. So, when she was small, and another dragon was snippy with her that had deceased relatives, Sulfur would often inform them that the relative wasn't approving of this, etc. Because of this, she didn't have a lot of friends. When Sulfur was old enough to have a job, she took a job where she went to families who had a hard life, and told them what their deceased relatives wanted. But, after a while, she found it to costly to keep going places, and retired from the job. That's when she found out what she wanted to be. Sulfur wanted to be a paranormal investigator. History Sulfur grew up in an old house that harbored spirits. She was the dragon who witnessed them most often, because she's a psychic. After a few years, though, she learned to co-exist with the ghosts. When going to school, Sulfur had a rough start. She had no friends, and only three acquaintances, who used her to do their dirty work. She got bullied quite a bit, and often let it bring her down. After seeing a counselor, she learned to be herself. She knew that she didn't have to douse herself in makeup everyday to impress others. Sulfur never went to college, but will still able to have a successful carrier. She now works as a paranormal investigator. Category:NightWings Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Characters Category:Females